<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cold Nights - A Four Times and One fic by Isa_in_Snow</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29850987">Cold Nights - A Four Times and One fic</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_in_Snow/pseuds/Isa_in_Snow'>Isa_in_Snow</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Lord John Series - Diana Gabaldon, Outlander Series - Diana Gabaldon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Almost smut but not actualy, Getting Together, Hector is 18, M/M, Mutual Pining, Tagged Underage to be safe, john is 16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:29:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,703</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29850987</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_in_Snow/pseuds/Isa_in_Snow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>These are a collection of nights John and Hector fell asleep together or woke up together. These are all on different nights and mornings and show the development of their relationship.</p><p>My story 'After' fits into this, here it is told from Hector’s perspective.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lord John Grey/Hector</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Outlander Bingo Challenge</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The First Night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Talk of the cold bitter night to come had been floating around camp all day. Not a single person had avoided hearing it in conversation, John sure hadn’t. He didn’t pay it much mind, just kept doing his tasks.</p><p> </p><p>It was late in the afternoon and John was busy helping the surgeon pack his supplies with two of the other men, Jameson and Finigan. He got along well with them and they chatted idly when once again the topic of the cold night ahead came up. John drifted off to grab a poultice from the shelves.</p><p> </p><p>He was absentmindedly ordering jars about and listening to the conversation behind him, adding a comment here and there. Everyone was consolidating their warm clothes and blankets. Most of them men would be sleeping next to each other for warmth. Jameson and Finigan would be too. Which left John as one of the few people spending the cold night alone.</p><p> </p><p>And it was along this line of thought that his brain just stopped for a moment. <em> What if... what if he... slept next to... Hector </em>. John held the sickly green poultice jar aloft as he stared into space dumbfounded by his thoughts. It was possible. No one would even pay close attention.</p><p> </p><p>Things had been building between the two of them for some time now. Stares broken off too quickly and too often, eye contact holding for a little too long, a little too many touches lingering  for a little too long. They moved in this careful choreography they were dancing together. Well, around each other would be more accurate. And tonight could be another step closer.</p><p> </p><p>John slowly put the jar in the box. His steps back to the others were slow and his eyes were glazed slightly with amazement. He could be lying next to the man he was so enamored with, the one he had so quickly fallen for, in a matter of hours.</p><p> </p><p>Snapping back to reality he set the box down and went to fill up another. He could hear the others chatting in the background while his mind raced.</p><p> </p><p>Only a matter of hours. If, that is, he found Hector and somehow found a way to ask to sleep with him without saying it in a way where he was asking to sleep with him. While the desiring and enamored part of his mind chartered incessantly about how truly incredible of an opportunity this was, the logical part of his brain screamed the opposite.</p><p> </p><p>Sleeping next to Hector meant laying next to him, and as great as that sounded in theory, in reality that meant feeling his warmth and body. Which also sounded quite great, <em> but </em> it meant that he would inevitably get aroused and have to hide it from Hector. And that did not sound so great.</p><p> </p><p>He resolved not to think about it as he finished packing the last of the boxes and brought it over to their neat little pile. Jameson had the last box and was bringing it over while he and Finigan went over the inventory one last time. </p><p>-</p><p>Thought of what the night would bring distracted John for the rest of the day. He still hadn’t seen Hector yet and was running out of time to ask him his question. His heart was near beating out of his chest when he entered Hectors tent to deliver a message from Officer Adams. Something about them being short on the amount of blankets. Which would segway nicely into John asking if Hector wanted to sleep next to him for warmth. He took a deep breath to calm his racing nerves and stepped into the tent.</p><p> </p><p>“Sir, Officer Adams would like you to go over the blanket inventory one last time before night falls.” Hector looked up as John entered and upon seeing who it was he smiled. John's stomach did somersaults.</p><p> </p><p>“Hello John,” he said it with another of his smiles. “Will you tell him I’ve already done so and we’re only a dozen or so short which is less than we previously thought.” John nodded and tried to leave despite his mind shouting <em> coward </em> at him for not asking Hector what was consuming his thoughts.</p><p> </p><p>“And speaking of a shortage of blankets and the cold night ahead,” John turned back and tried not to look too hopeful. “Would you like to sleep in my tent tonight?” If John's stomach was doing summersaults before, now they were doing bloody cartwheels. Realizing he’d been holding his breath he let it out and spoke. “Yes, I would.” Something unnamable seemed to pass between them in the heavy silence as they stared at each other.</p><p> </p><p>Hector broke it first by clearing his throat and looking down. “Alright then, I’ll see you tonight.” “Of course.” John ducked his head and turned to leave. </p><p>-</p><p>The sun was setting and John was not at all ready for the night that was swiftly approaching. Still he steadied his steps and walked towards Hectors tent. His heart was racing and his mouth was dry. Images of Hector naked swam in his mind. Logically, he knew that wouldn’t be happening but that didn’t stop his brain from telling him otherwise. In his mind eye he saw Hector shirtless, plucking the buttons of his breeches open one by one. He saw his own hand reach out to touch and explore the exposed skin. He felt Hector's wide mouth and insistent tongue against his own. And he - should stop that line of thinking right there. It wouldn't do to show up at Hector's tent flushed with his prick straining against his breeches for everyone to see.</p><p> </p><p>He shook his head at himself as he reached the tent and opened the flaps. His face broke into a nervous smile expecting to be met with Hectors only to stop short at the sight of Jameson and Finigan. Just like that all thought of a naked Hector sprawled on his bedroll took an extended leave. His smile turned more cautious as he walked in. </p><p> </p><p>John tried to hide his disappointment while the four of them exchanged greetings. Hector had already set up his bedroll and was taking off his boots next to it. Their eyes met and Hector sent him an apologetic smile.</p><p> </p><p>While having the other men there dampened his desires, it was probably for the best, he reasoned. No need to spend to spend a night of worrying and anticipation of what <em> might </em> happen. Tonight would be strictly friendly. There was no room for hidden feelings or inappropriate desires.<br/><br/></p><p>Hector was already laying down when John finished setting down his bedroll. The presence of Finigan and Jameson faded as he gingerly laid next to Hector. After some very nerve racking moments that seemed to last forever, they situated themselves so they were back to back. John let out a silent sigh of relief. It wasn’t what he craved, but it was enough. And while he would have loved to hold or be held by Hector, he felt that any amount of touch would send him off the edge of a cliff. He could handle this though. He closed his eyes and held the blanket tighter. It truly was a cold night. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. A Morning Together</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is a different morning from the last chapter.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>John didn’t immediately wake with alarm. He first woke slowly. He was warm and comfortable. His limbs were heavy and sprawled across something equally warm. He was in fact, more comfortable than he could ever remember being. His first instinct was to burrow into the warmth, so that’s what he did. Until that warmth softly gasped.</p><p> </p><p>Now, he woke with alarm. Abruptly stilling he assessed the situation. Hector. Hector was the warmth he was laying on. <em> Dear god in heaven he’s laying on Hector</em>. He was laying on hard muscle moving with even breaths. The one part of his brain that was functioning properly had decided to occupy itself by cataloguing every part of the situation his senses could get a hold of. Under normal circumstances he would appreciate this, but not at this moment. Because right at this moment he was bloody laying on Hector Dalrymple.</p><p> </p><p>He gingerly removed his arm from Hector's body with a mumbled apology and dragged his legs -<em> Christ they were tangled with Hectors </em>- away. He was stubbornly not thinking about how close his hips and therefore another part of his anatomy had been towards Hector. Once untangled he laid on his back fruitlessly attempting to slow his heartbeat and not panic.</p><p> </p><p>He wasn’t at all successful. John laid there staring at the ceiling in silence for a moment. He was too busy trying to quell his racing mind to realize that Hector was doing the same.</p><p> </p><p>Hector was the first to get up. The blanket pooled around his hips and John's head turned quite without his consent to watch him reach for his shirt. Which meant - dear God in Heaven he had been laying against a <em> shirtless </em> Hector. Pink tinged his cheeks and he struggled to keep that the only reaction his body gave to that realization. </p><p> </p><p>John quickly averted his gaze as Hector turned back around. He too got up and started to get dressed.</p><p> </p><p>They still hadn’t spoken yet but there seemed to be an agreement that everything was just perfectly normal even though things were most definitely not. Not for John at least.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. After</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is my After story just told from Hector’s perspective.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The first thing Hector felt when he heard a storm was coming was dread. It was going to be cold and wet. And cold and wet meant sharing a tent. A tent with no other than John bloody Grey. John who had been found tied to a tree by Red Jamie not two weeks earlier. John who he was still not talking to. John who was breaking his heart. </p><p> </p><p>The night was going about as well as he expected. Silent and cold. So cold in fact that John was shaking with it. Usually they would be cuddled, no, huddled, up together. John was on the smaller side and subsequently the cold tended to wrack his body more harshly than others. </p><p> </p><p>Even though his back was to John he was attuned to every movement he made, which were mostly shivers at this point. The desire to protect his heart and stay the hell away warred with what his heart truly wanted, to go to John. </p><p> </p><p>Instead he stayed where he was, back and heart turned away from the one he was quickly and irreversibly falling for. Maybe he’d already fallen. Maybe it was too late. Maybe, he should just roll over and bloody kiss him and end both of their suffering. If John was even suffering at all. Well, Hector thought, he was definitely suffering from the cold but his heart... he thought the feelings were returned, but one can never be too careful.</p><p> </p><p>His indecision brought him back to the reason he was distancing himself from John in the first place - he was hurt. John had gone off, without telling a soul, to do something stupid. Putting himself in danger without a thought for those who cared for him. Without a thought for his mother, his brother... without a thought for Hector. <em> It’s not about you </em>. Logical or not, the voice in his head did little to dispel the hurt. Little to dispel the flat out terror he felt when he heard from camp that John was missing. Little to dispel the worry and fear for him when he found out what happened. It did little to dispel the anger at what reckless fool John had been to do something so - so dangerous and stupid.</p><p> </p><p>He was jarringly brought out of his mild fuming by another one of John's shudders. Chest falling as his heart's desire to help John won out, Hector turned over into his back. He paused and just.. looked for a moment. Here is this young man barely old enough to be in the army (not that Hector was any different) that had shown up one day and had completely taken over his thoughts since. And Hector had been completely alright with that. Until two weeks ago, and now... well, now forgiveness was looking like less of a choice and more of an inevitability. </p><p> </p><p>His eyes lingered on John's wavy hair for a moment longer before he slowly turned and moved closer. He heard the breath catch in John's throat as he pressed his chest along his back. Hector's hand came to rest on his shoulder. For a moment they both laid there tense, taking shallow breaths that were far too even.</p><p> </p><p>“I'm sorry”. It was barely above a whisper yet its volume reached Hectors  ears louder than the storm raging above. The world narrowed down to this small little tent and the words echoed through it.</p><p> </p><p>“And.. Thank you. For being there for me.” This one was said haltingly and even quieter, though no less sure. Hector's heart was beating so loud he could barely keep up with the thoughts and emotions raging inside him. He managed to push the words through a choked throat:</p><p> </p><p>“Your welcome, it’s what any friend would do.” Impossibly, he felt John tense up even more at those words.</p><p> </p><p>“And are we? Friends?”</p><p> </p><p>Oh. Oh. <em> Oh </em> . So they were having this conversation. It has been a long time coming yet Hector still felt as unprepared as ever. He knew the answer in his heart, <em> no </em>. But the words couldn’t make it past his lips. What if he was wrong? It was too big of a risk to take in that case. But.. What if he was right? Somehow that thought held even more weight.</p><p> </p><p>He needed a middle ground, an answer that he could fall back on if his intentions were misplaced. His heart was in his throat when he spoke. “Yes''.  His lips brushed against John's neck as he whispered in a low voice. <em> Well </em> , he thought, <em> that wasn’t exactly any less homosexual than the first option but what’s done is done </em>. John shivered, this time not from the cold. Tentatively John's hand covered Hectors and slowly dragged it from his shoulder down over his chest before lacing their fingers. No longer tense, Hector brought his lips even closer to John's nape, making John softly gasp as his hot breath heated his skin. </p><p> </p><p>Slowly and softly he pressed his lips to the skin there. He held it for a second before pulling back. The moment was frozen in time, both were afraid to say something lest they shatter it. Hector could swear he could hear John's heart beating, he could definitely hear his own pounding out of his chest.</p><p> </p><p>“Goodnight, John” he whispered softly, his breath making the hair at the base of John's neck swirl.</p><p> </p><p>“Goodnight Hector”.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Another Morning Together</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is one of the chapters with slight almost smut.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The second time John woke up next to Hector there was no slow, comfortable dawning of awareness. His eyes shot open and his breath came quick. He was lying on his side and at his back was Hector. Hector who was breathing hotly against his neck. Hector whose solid arm was wrapped around his chest and whose wide hand lay splayed across his chest. Hector whose hips and very hard prick <em> -Jesus </em>- we’re pressed right against his rear. </p><p> </p><p>Noticing that last piece he closed his eyes and sent a quick prayer to any God who may be listening for strength. He would need it to stay still in these next few minutes. It took everything he had to resist the urge to shift himself even closer to that tantalizing hardness behind him. Against what felt like all odds, he managed to not alert Hector to his state of wakefulness.</p><p> </p><p>Taking an even breath and closing his eyes he channeled all his energy into memorizing every aspect of the situation. It was hard to concentrate through the steady presence of sensations. It was even harder to take account of those sensations without getting aroused. A task which Johns was failing miserably at. He was nearly shaking with tension trying not to move and to resist the urge to turn around and simply press himself to Hector. He was quite honestly shocked Hector hadn’t woken up yet.</p><p> </p><p>Hours passed in moments. He felt it the moment Hector awoke. The silence was broken by a slight hitch in Hectors breathing then by an even louder gasp. John supposed it was him realizing exactly how close they were. John tried to pretend he was asleep and not draw attention to the fact that he himself had been aware of the situation and instead of moving away, had done nothing.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re awake, aren’t you?” Well damn, that plan worked about as well as his attempts to stay calm. John debated answering with a negative.</p><p>“Yes” a beat later he added a “Good morning” as an afterthought, albeit a bit breathlessly.</p><p> </p><p>Hector responded in kind and with an equally breathless chuckle. John swallowed. Neither of them had moved. Tense moments passed with only the sound of their heavy breathing filling the small space.</p><p> </p><p>Then John moved. It was a slight movement but just enough to shift Hectors cock from the crease of his thigh to the cleft of his arse. They both stilled. Then Hector shifted too. Enough to press his hips just that much closer to Johns. They played this game of subtle shifts and even quieter rolls of their hips until they were both near panting and John felt he was about to explode.</p><p> </p><p>Gathering up his courage he turned in Hectors arms. John was nose to nose with him. His eyes were dark and lust blown but still hesitant. John was sure his eyes reflected the same. John's eyes followed the line of Hector's throat up to his lips. When he flicked his eyes back up Hector was staring at his open mouth. John titled his chin up and to the side. It was a slight movement. Hector flowed suit until they were tasting each other’s breaths.</p><p> </p><p>The moment was interrupted by the sound of boots crunching on the ground. Hector pulled back as the sounds of a waking camp rushed back to John's ears. He let a breath out and pulled back too. John's eyes snapped back up to Hector at the sounds of him opening his mouth to speak. Instead their eyes met. John tried to keep his carefully blank. He knew they weren’t and hoped his emotions weren’t completely on display. Before he could decipher the look in Hectors eyes another set of boots approached and the tent flap opened.</p><p> </p><p>“Grey, the surgeon requires your help preparing poultices.” Looking at Hector before making his leave he added “Good morning Lieutenant.” John tried not to let his frustration show when putting on his boots. Another chance for this something between them to come into fruition and once again nothing. If Hector noticed he didn’t say anything. </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Finally</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>To say Hector was frustrated was an understatement. Two days before he had shared his tent with John. They had fallen asleep together and then woken up together. Then... well, then they almost kissed, among other things. Hector could still feel the ghost of John's breath on his lips. Now they were pretending none of it happened and it was slowly killing Hector.</p><p> </p><p>He had managed, albeit with much difficulty, to keep thoughts of John strictly to the times when he was not on duty. It didn’t help that John seemed to be just about everywhere. Many were still angry with him for what happened with Red Jamie and as a result John was given more duties than ever before.</p><p> </p><p>Hector had been busy as well. Losing the wheels to their cannons had made things much harder, though after two weeks of hard work everything was more or less back to normal. Well, except for just about everything with John. Hector sighed.</p><p> </p><p>They were staying in a small village which meant that Hector was afforded a small room. He was now occupying the small desk it was furnished with going over their supply list once more. His success at keeping John off his mind had dwindled upon hearing he would have his own room. One that locked. One with a bed. One that he could easily sneak John into... He sighed.<em> It was simply not going to happen</em>, he told himself. John and he were... complicated, and now was not the time. That didn’t stop his gaze from drifting back to the bed as it had been fond of doing recently.</p><p> </p><p>A knock on the door startled him from his thoughts. Upon opening the door he was surprised to find it was a flustered looking John.</p><p> </p><p>“May I come in?” Hector was too surprised to answer anything more than a mumbled affirmative. </p><p>“Is there anything I can help you with?” Hector tried to keep his tone cordial, which appearenty was the wrong move as John seemed to stiffen.</p><p> </p><p>“No I simply - I wanted to talk.”</p><p>“Oh.” Hector's surprise and curiosity increased as John's eyes refused to meet his. The silence stretched on. John cleared his throat.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s - that’s not quite the truth actually.” John looked up then, eyes full of reckless determination into Hectors increasingly confused ones.</p><p>“Oh... what did you come here for then?”</p><p>“I came here to kiss you.”</p><p> </p><p>Hector's mind came to a screeching halt. His ears rang as if a cannon had been shot next to them. John stared at him, doubt starting to seep into his face.</p><p>“Oh.” It was hardly eloquent but his mind would not cooperate.</p><p>“...should I not have.” Those words whispered with such doubt and fear spurned Hector into action.</p><p>“No!” He cringed internally at the loudness. He stepped forwards until he was nose to nose with John. Lower this time, he said.</p><p>“No, I’m glad you’re here.” John's breath hitched as his face tilted up.</p><p> </p><p>They waited a moment, both basking in the anticipation and the knowledge that this was finally, <em> finally </em> happening. When their lips came together it was soft, but only for a moment before turning more intense. He goes hands found on John's waist as John's hands come up to his shoulders. Breaking apart Hetcor murmured, “we should lock the door” John was breathless when he responded. “Yes, we should.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Yaya it’s the end. I honestly have no idea about factual tent sharing in the 1700s British army so hopefully this is at least semi believable 😅</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>